


Runt on a leash

by BlaCkreed4



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Edging, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Orgasm Denial, Sex Toys, Vore, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 22:16:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11171199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Logan is Victor's slave, but he's unruly as usual.





	Runt on a leash

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Italian challenge BadWrong Weeks by maridichallenge on LJ.

-Hey, runt!- Victor called his slave. –Bring me something to eat, I’m hungry.-

He was laying on his four-poster bed, completely naked and relaxed. His bedroom was cleaned, everything was in perfect order, from the clothes in his closet to the sex toys on a dresser not far from the bed.

Logan growled at that order, but he did as he was told; he took a plate of bite-sized, almost raw meat and brought it to the bed.

The chains that connected his collar and his hand cuffs –the only things he was allowed to wear together with his ankle cuffs- clinked every time he moved, reminding him his situation.

-Feed me.- Sabretooth ordered him with a wide amused grin, laying on his back and placing his hands behind his head.

The hero glared at him, clenching his jaw. He thought about forcing every piece of meat down the other’s throat and make him choke on it, but he didn’t. Instead, he took a piece of bleeding meat between his index finger and his thumb and carefully placed it in Victor’s mouth.

The latter slowly chewed it, savouring the taste of his power over Logan more than that of the meat. When he opened his mouth again Wolverine fed him more.

After several long minutes of that torture finally the plate was empty. Logan was about to go wash it in order to get away from his enemy, but he couldn’t.

Victor grabbed the other’s wrist and licked the meat’s juice off his fingers.

The hero made a disgusted face while glaring at his torturer.

-Is there something wrong, runt?- Sabretooth asked in an amused tone of voice.

Yes, you’re not dead, Logan thought.

-No.- he answered in a low growl.

-You should be thankful that _I_ got you instead of, say, Lady Deathstrike or Omega Red. They’d have killed you over and over till you died for real.-

It’d have been better than this, Wolverine thought.

Victor grabbed the chains right below Logan’s collar, pulling him so close that their faces were almost touching.

-Besides…- he added in a low tone of voice. –Everything’s better if it has a hint of your taste.-

-You’re sick.- Wolverine couldn’t refrain from saying.

Sabretooth laughed, releasing the other’s chains to let him stand straight again.

-You haven’t lost your spirit, have you?- he placed his hand back behind his head. –Let me remind you: who do you belong to?- he asked in an amused tone of voice.

-You.- Logan growled his answer.

-And what should you call me?-

The hero gritted his teeth.

-Go fuck yourself, Creed!- he replied, throwing the plate on the floor and shattering it.

He stomped away, his fists closed so tight that his knuckles paled, his claws pushing angrily but uselessly against the metal plaques that blocked them in their sockets. Creed had made sure that he had a special adamantium collar with “RUNT” engraved on it with matching cuffs that could prevent him from unsheathing his claws. Of course a simple mutant power blocker wasn’t enough for that bastard, he wanted Logan to be able to heal from the wounds he inflicted on him without dying, but at the same time he wanted to be sure not to get attacked himself.

Victor laughed at his slave’s reaction, pulling a remote from under his pillow and pointing it towards the other before pushing a button.

A strong electric shock was sent by the metal collar to its wearer. Logan barely managed to grunt before all his muscles tensed painfully.

When Sabretooth turned the electricity off his victim he fell on his knees, heavily breathing.

The hero shook his head to send the white sparks that flashed before his eyes away, but before he could catch his breath he was pulled up.

Victor had gone to him and grabbed him by his neck, lifting him enough to not let his feet touch the ground. Not that it was that high, considering Logan’s height.

Creed grinned amused at his slave’s fiery expression, chuckling at his silly efforts to kick him.

-What’s wrong, runt? Can’t you fight properly anymore?- he mocked the other, who tried to growl as a reply.

Sabretooth simply pushed him face first as hard as he could against the parquet floor, managing to splinter the wood and therefore badly cutting Logan’s cheek. Some blood dripped on the floor in a small puddle before the hero’s healing factor fixed him.

That was the first blood of the night, but Logan knew better than thinking it would be the last; Creed had just begun.

Victor leaned on his struggling victim, sniffing the smell of blood. The hero could smell he was getting excited.

-So, runt…what should you call me?- he asked again.

-Fight me like a man, you fucking coward!- Logan replied.

Creed laughed.

-I did, that’s one of the reasons why you’re here now.- he reminded the other. –Or have you forgotten about that?-

The slave growled. No, he hadn’t forgotten about that. How could he forget seeing the X-Men, his friends and family, being killed or enslaved and sold?

-I won’t ask it again, runt, but if you give me the right answer now I could make your punishment a little kinder.- Victor purred behind Logan’s ear.

-Go fuck yourself, you fucking psycho.- the hero growled.

-I’m gonna make you say it the hard way, then.- Sabretooth replied with an evil grin.

He grabbed Logan’s chains and dragged him towards the bed. The slave kept struggling against him and insulting him, but it was useless.

Victor pulled him up when he reached the foot of the bed, hanging his slave’s chains on a hook fixed on the horizontal bar above it. Logan was forced to stand on the tips of his toes.

He never stopped insulting his enemy nor struggling, but he knew what that meant: pain was coming. A lot of it.

In fact, Sabretooth reached for his dresser, opening the first drawer to choose which whip he should use on his ill-behaved slave.

As soon as he chose it he made it crack in the air as a warning.

Logan shivered. That sounded like a bullwhip, but it hissed strangely in the air.

He understood why when the first stroke hit his bare back: it had metal thorns that ripped his skin and muscles.

Somehow he managed to keep his groan of pain at the back of his throat, but he barely had time to breath in before being hit again.

He gasped and arched, trying to get away from it; unluckily he could only take about half a step before being unable to touch the floor with his feet. And climbing on top of the bed would only expose his back more.

Victor didn’t give him time to adjust to the pain, nor to heal completely before hitting him again and again; every stroke seemed harder and faster, making Logan loose control of his voice soon enough.

At first he let out just moans and groans, but as the blood dripped from his back to his feet to form a puddle he even screamed.

He wasn’t allowed to take a full breath between hits, so his legs grew weaker and his head lighter; sparks flew before his eyes and he wished for fainting in order to escape for a few minutes from that torture.

He was not that lucky.

Victor stopped hitting him, letting the blood-stained whip fall on the ground. He stepped closer to his victim and pushed all of his ten claws inside Logan’s shoulder blades before pulling them down and ripping chunks of flesh off his back.

That pain sent all the dizziness away from the slave’s head, who panted heavily when his torturer stopped hurting him for a moment.

Sabretooth leaned on him to lick some of the fresh blood off of Logan’s back, making him hiss in pain at the sensation of the taller man’s rough tongue.

-As I said, everything’s better if it has a hint of your taste.- Victor chuckled into his victim’s ear.

Logan was still too busy catching his breath to answer, but that surely was a horrible hint about how the evening was going to evolve.

For that reason he wasn’t very surprised when Creed bit him and ripped a piece of flesh off him, making him scream in pain. What disgusted him the most, though, was the purr-like sound that escaped from his torturer’s throat when he chewed and gulped it. It was disturbingly sick that that bastard was getting excited by literally eating him.

Logan was completely healed again, but he was still covered in sweat and drying blood.

-I guess pain alone won’t break you, will it?- Victor said in a low tone of voice, forcing his slave to turn his head towards him to look at him in the eyes.

The hero simply growled.

-I would have bet.- Sabretooth chuckled.

He stepped to the dresser again, humming cheerfully while rummaging into a second drawer.

He made a satisfied sound when he found what he was looking for, then he walked back to Logan and forced him to turn around and face him.

It was a painfully uncomfortable position for Wolverine since it twisted his wrists, but he kept glaring at his enemy.

Victor looked straight into the other’s blue eyes, a wicked grin on his face, while forcibly putting a tight metal cock ring on Logan.

The latter didn’t need to look down to know exactly what it was: Creed loved that thing. He had someone make it specifically for his slave, with the words “lil runt” engraved on it. “Because “little runt” didn’t fit on it”, he said. The truth was that he would have never missed a chance to mock and humiliate him in any possible way.

Sabretooth broke their eye contact to look, though. He slid the tip of one of his claws on the engraving, a satisfied expression on his face.

-I told you I was going to make you say it the _hard_ way, didn’t I?- he said in a mocking tone of voice, raising his eyes again into the other’s.

-Just you wait till I manage to free myself.- Logan threatened him, making him laugh.

-You say it every time.- Victor reminded him, leaning on him to get his face closer to his slave’s. –I’m waiting.-

The hero growled, but he was easily forced to turn around again and give his back to his torturer.

The latter pulled the hero’s feet on top of the bed and clasped his ankle cuffs to the corners of the metal headboard at the foot of the bed.

Logan discovered very soon that there were karabiners in every possible place his enemy could need to tie him to. He was now in a completely exposed position, painfully hanging from his wrists and unable to do anything but swing his hips a bit.

-I will make you beg me.- Victor lustfully threatened his slave, lightly scratching his sides.

He dug his claws into the other’s hips before grinding against his butt just to emphasise his words.

Wolverine uselessly struggled and insulted his nemesis again, but he knew all too well that he couldn’t escape that humiliation.

Sabretooth chuckled at his reaction, letting him go to pick a couple of sex toys. He returned with a magic wand and a bigger than average dildo.

-Relax a bit.- he mockingly whispered into the other’s ear.

He didn’t give him time to react before forcing the dildo into him, pushing it in until its narrowing point at the base got stuck in place.

Logan suppressed a groan of pain at the back of his throat, grinding his teeth. Every time was always as painful as the first, especially since Victor _never_ lubricated him for sex toys.

Sabretooth pulled the other’s hair to make him arch his neck backwards, then he bit him again, ripping his jugular. He ate that chunk of flesh too before licking some of the spilling blood that spurted out of the wound, covering its owner and dripping on the floor.

The slave groaned in pain, almost losing consciousness before healing completely.

His torturer let him catch his breath enough to be sure he wouldn’t faint before positioning the magic wand on the other’s dick and turning it on.

Logan was still dizzy from the loss of blood, therefore he couldn’t stop a moan of pleasure from escaping his lips.

Victor grinned and licked his bloody lips, pressing his body against his slave’s. He wrapped his free arm around Wolverine’s chest to keep him still while teasing him with the vibration on his dick.

The hero bit his lower lip to try to prevent his moans of pleasure from being heard, but it was a useless move; as soon as the blood he lost was replaced his cock started to get erect because of the stimulation.

Sabretooth moved the wand up and down the other’s length, around the tip and sometime he even massaged his scrotum with it. He wanted to get Logan excited as soon as possible, getting aroused himself by his writhing and muffled moans. The runt was struggling _so much_ against his own reactions, it was the funniest thing to use to humiliate him.

-Do you like it, runt?- he mockingly asked into his victim’s ear.

The slave tried to growl, but the only thing that came out of his mouth was a groan of pleasure.

Victor chuckled, grinding his erecting cock against the small of the other’s back.

-I’ll take it as a yes.-

He loosened his grip on Logan’s chest to tease one of his nipples, massaging it, pinching it, scratching it with his claws.

Wolverine’s dick was fully erected now, but for Creed it wasn’t enough. He wanted him on the edge before going on. That was why he kept pressing the magic wand against the slave’s most sensitive points, even positioning it against the base of the dildo inside him just to tease him more.

Logan was losing control of his voice the more that pleasurable torture went on, his mind torn between enjoying the pleasure it was getting and struggling against it. Unluckily for him his nemesis had already decided which he wanted to win.

It took some more minutes before the slave reached the edge of his orgasm, but it was impossible for him to come because of the ring choking the base of his member. It would prevent him from coming until Victor removed it from him.

Wolverine then started to struggle between getting more pleasure and getting no more of it, swinging his hips away and against the wand. He moaned in complaint, panting and trembling for the overstimulation. He was so close to coming and yet it was completely impossible for him to reach it alone.

-S-stop!- he managed to beg. –No mo-oh-ore!-

-You’ve already gotten enough? But we’re just getting started.- Victor replied chuckling.

He let go of him in order to masturbate to full erection while he kept on edging him and enjoying his complains and moans. Seeing his victim leak pre-cum almost non-stop helped him get hard faster.

When he was ready he put his free hand under the tip of Logan’s dick in order to gather some of his pre-cum in it; he then used it to lubricate himself.

He put down the magic wand and pulled the dildo out of his victim’s ass, teasing his entrance with the tip of his cock and laughing at the needy contractions it made.

-Someone’s hungry for cock here.- he mockingly whispered into Logan’s ear.

The latter groaned in complain, squirming against his ties.

-Oh don’t worry, you’ll have it.- Victor lustfully said before thrusting hard into him.

The slave arched his back and let out a loud moan of pain and pleasure, his tired legs trembling and uselessly trying to close, his cock leaking some more thick liquid.

Sabretooth lewdly sighed, placing his feet in a better position and suppressing his urge to thrust for the moment.

-There, you have it now.- he said in an amused tone of voice.

He moved his hands up from Logan’s belly to his chest, teasing his nipples with his fingers while biting and licking his arms.

The hero groaned in complain, writhing and struggling against his ties.

-You know how this works, runt.- Victor reminded him. –“An eye for an eye” and all that. You told me to go fuck myself, now you’ll fuck yourself on my dick.-

Logan ground his teeth. He would resist, he absolutely didn’t want to give that kind of satisfaction to that bastard.

Unluckily for him his torturer had other plans; he picked the magic wand up again, positioning it on the red and sensitive tip of the hero’s dick.

The latter loudly moaned and arched because of that renewed stimulation. He tried to resist, he really did, but all that overstimulation was driving him crazy; he had almost no control on his body anymore, so his hips swung back and forth against his will.

-Now, that’s what a well-behaved slave should do: obey.- Victor cruelly mocked him, thrusting once into him just to hear him scream in pleasure.

The latter panted and moaned, keeping his eyes shut to fight the urge to scream; it would only amuse his torturer.

He didn’t have any choice but to keep moving his hips, getting what pleasure he could despite the overstimulation, in a futile effort to finally reach his orgasm.

Sabretooth wouldn’t let him get it so easily, though, he had better plans.

He pulled out and lifted Logan to free his hands, then he tied them behind his back. He forced him to kneel on the bed, pushing his head down on the sheets before roughly penetrating him again. He positioned the magic wand so that it would keep vibrating against the hero’s dick, then he started to thrust fast and hard.

Wolverine moaned louder and louder against the mattress, until he was clearly screaming in pleasure.

Those sounds weren’t muffled for long: Victor grabbed his slave’s hair and pulled them so that the other was forced to arch his back and his chest didn’t touch the sheets anymore. He fucked him roughly and ruthlessly, scratching his side and back, biting his neck and shoulders.

Logan’s whole body shivered and trembled, his dick leaking non-stop onto the magic wand and sheets; he panted and moaned, barely managing to breath in between, his eyes watery for the excessive pleasure.

Victor’s thrusts got harder and more erratic as he got closer to his orgasm and when he reached it he dug his claws into his victim’s hips, biting the other’s area between neck and shoulder and making a purr-like sound.

He thrust a couple more times in order to let all of his semen out and into Logan’s body, then he stayed still to catch his breath.

He was still panting when he finally let go of Wolverine’s hair and let him rest on the sheets even if his hips were still up.

He pulled out of him and spanked him once, chuckling at the other’s louder moan of pleasure.

The slave was still squirming and trying to get his orgasm, the magic wand still vibrating against the tip of his painfully hard dick, his now empty opening contracting and relaxing rhythmically.

-Do you want something, runt?- Victor mocked him.

Logan groaned, grinding his teeth.

-I… I wanna come.- he managed to hiss between moans.

-Ah no, not like that. You know how you have to ask.-

The hero writhed some more, rubbing himself against the wand as if that was enough to let him come. He gave up on his pride after a few seconds, he couldn’t stand that any more.

-Please, let… let me come… Master.- he spat the last word as if it was the worst insult he could say.

-Good boy.- Sabretooth mocked him further, spanking him again to hear him moan louder.

He picked the dildo up again and forced it into Logan’s abused hole, moving it in and out some times to watch him squirm.

-Master, please!- the slave called in an urgent tone of voice.

-Impatient, aren’t we?- Victor laughed.

He moved the magic wand away from the hero’s dick, placing it against the base of the dildo to make it vibrate inside his victim. He kept roughly moving it in and out of Logan with one hand, while with the other he quickly removed the cock ring from his “lil runt”.

Without direct stimulation of his member Wolverine needed a few more moments before finally being able to come: the orgasm hit him hard, making him scream in pleasure and tremble from head to toe, all his muscles painfully tensing, his semen spurting on the sheets.

He collapsed on the bed, his eyes blank and half closed, the last moans and pants escaping from his half open mouth.

Victor turned off the magic wand and left it on the bed, but he didn’t remove the dildo from inside his slave.

-You were right about one thing: you’re the best there is at what you do.- he said in a cruelly amused tone of voice before leaning down on Logan to whisper into his ear the rest. –And what you do best is please me.-

Wolverine reacted with an angry but tired growl, making his torturer laugh.

-I’m gonna take a nice hot bath.- Sabretooth explained. –You’d better clean all this mess quickly before getting me something else to eat. I’m hungry again.-

He untied Logan’s wrists before leaving the room, humming cheerfully.


End file.
